


[podfic] Welcome Back to High School

by aethel, klb, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, High School, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, tim drake is no longer a high school dropout ceo, tim drake's high school diploma requires teamwork and superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: "Congratulations on making it through one year of high school." Cassie says, holding out a cake, "We're proud of you."





	[podfic] Welcome Back to High School

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome Back to High School](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353913) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile) **reena_jenkins**    
  
**Warnings:**  High School, tim drake's high school diploma requires teamwork and superpowers, tim drake is no longer a high school dropout ceo

 **Music:[Back To School Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPnSLXXwjPs)** , as performed by Four Tops

 **Length:**  00:15:17  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Welcome%20Back%20to%20High%20School_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)) 


End file.
